witchfandomcom-20200224-history
W is for Witch
W is for Witch is the 23rd episode of the 2nd season and the 49th episode overall of W.I.T.C.H. It first aired October 28, 2006. Summary Nerissa attempts to steal the power of the Heart of Earth on Halloween, the one night in the year when the Heart of Earth can be taken by force, namely killing the heart's familiar, Napoleon. The Guardians work with Prince Phobos and the newly released Cedric and Miranda. The cover of Halloween means that the whole team can travel in their most powerful forms. Despite an ambush at the old bookstore failing a battle ensues in front of everyone at the halloween carnival! In the end, Phobos tricks Nerissa and assumes control over her seal and absorbs her into it, gaining total elemental control. He then betrays W.I.T.C.H. by claiming the power for himself. Plot The episode opens in the prison on Meridian Vathek is furious that Caleb and Will want to release more prisoners. Caleb replys that with Nerissa being more powerful protecting Phobos is impairative. Although Rathor pledges his alligence and willingness to protect him Phobos chooses to forgive Miranda and Cedric's past transgressions returning them to normal size due to their mystic might. However he warns them that this is their last chance to reedeem themselves. When Vathek expresses further displeasure Phobos smugly reminds him that he is the Universes last Chance. Credits Roll The episode opens on Lillian running around the Hale's apartment looking for Napoleon as she needs him to complete her Witch costume to go trick or treating. Elizabeth Hale assures her she looks like a Witch and that taking Napoleon out at night would not be safe. Cornelia is in her room getting ready when Napoleon jumps out from her Wadrobe knocking over some Nail Polish Staning some of her hair Pink. Cornelia is outraged but Napoleon is terrifed of a specific Witch this Halloween Nerissa! Irma is on the phone to Hay Lin discussing plans to go to the Halloween carnival that evening when Christopher bursts in wearing a ninja costume. After messing up her room Chris begs Irma to go Trick or Treating and put on her costume Irma replies that trick or treating is for babies causing Hay Lin to retort "Andrew Hornby". When their mother hears the commotion Irma states shes too mature to go Trick or Treating to whitch her mother replies she doesn't have to dress up but she does have to take Chris or she'll have to stay home. As Hay Lin is trying to make her feel better Cornelia Joins the call to inform them they have to come over now!! When Irma arrives she dumps Chris with Lillian watching TV when she remarks again that she is to old to go beg for Candy Cornelia replies 'Andrew Hornby'. All of the Guardians, Phobos, the regents of Earth, Caleb and now Cedric and Mirdanda are gathered in Cornelia's bedroom pleasing Napoleon as due to it being halloween he is going to be targeted by Nerissa as by Killing him she can cease the Heart of Earth without permission. When Phobos exrpresses confusion Napoleon says they have to protect him as he cannot transform till Midnight. Will then decides that due to Nerissa's desire to gain more power but fear of Phobos its a perfect opputunity to lure her and take her Seal. As the black cat reluctantly agrees Lillian and Chris burst in and Lillian begs her sister to let her go Trick or Treating with the Lair's although she wants to stay Cornelia tells Irma that she thinks they have enough players to manage without her. After Taranee mocks Irma with yet another comment about Andrew Hay Lin reminds her that she'll get free candy prompting Blunk (also present) to find a costume so he can come too. This in turn causes the Guardians to put on their cosutmes (their guardian forms) whitch when presented to Elizabeth resutls in a comment on the 'padding' whitch is just the more mature forms the guardians take. When Chris remarks on her costume Irma says it is a disguise alluding to her humilation and frustration on the way out Hay Lin reminds her that they will meet her at the carnival. Napoleon then asks Will what the plan is to whitch she replies they need a place to trap Nerissa, Cedric says he knows just the place. TO BE CONTINUED Trivia *This episode was aired before "T is for Trauma", "U is for Undivided" and "V is for Victory" in order to air closer to Halloween (the weekend before) causing some confusion for viewers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Media Category:Content Category:Television Series